


i've never met anyone who had the sun for a soul.

by Idnis



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Car Accidents, M/M, Meet-Ugly, i'm sorry i put jean in a hospital, jean is skeptic, jeremy's laugh, just briefly nothing too graphic, or well technically it was jeremy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 16:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idnis/pseuds/Idnis
Summary: ‘How are you feeling?’ Jeremy asked, when the silence stretched on for too long to be comfortable.‘You hit me with your car,’ was the answer.Meet-ugly prompt: “I hit you with my car and was the only one to visit you in the hospital”





	i've never met anyone who had the sun for a soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely people!
> 
> It's my first JereJean! Woopwoop!  
> This was written as a pinch hit for the aftgexchange.  
> Title is from one of my new fav books, "I'll Give You The Sun".  
> Just. Such beautiful writing. 
> 
> For some reason I'm slightly nervous about this, because new characters probably, but at the same time, writing this was such a blast sooo. 
> 
> I hope you have fun reading too :)
> 
> TW: Brief mention of broken arm in the beginning. There's no blood but in the beginning Jeremy thinks for one second there could be. But there isn't. I thought I'd mention it, just in case.

If you asked, most people would tell you that Jeremy Knox was a very nice guy.  
Friendly too.   
Responsible, definitely.  
  
Nobody would tell you he tried so hard to make everybody happy that when his phone buzzed, he quickly grabbed it, read the text, and wasn’t looking at the road.

Because it was his sister, asking him for advice on what to-

Suddenly Jeremy felt the wheels of the car steer too far to the right, too far to the pavement, and he looked up in panic, trying to steer the car back with one hand.

But it was too late,  
it all went too fast,  
and Jeremy watched in horror as his car drove straight _at someone_ and-

His head banged against the steering wheel, pain blooming through his forehead and temple and even the bridge of his nose.

But he didn’t stop to consider his own pain.

Quickly unbuckling himself, Jeremy threw open his car door and sprinted towards the person he’d hit.   
  
Scared what he would find, Jeremy breathed an enormous sigh of relief when he saw that the guy hadn’t been run over or even hit completely.

But the sigh got stuck in his throat when he saw the weird angles of the body on the ground.

Jeremy rushed over just as the guy grunted.

‘Oh thank god, you’re still alive,’ Jeremy cried out. ‘I’m so sorry, I wasn’t driving responsibly. Are you hurting?’

The guy blinked a few times before turning his head to Jeremy.  
He looked deadly pale, and Jeremy feared he was bleeding somewhere he couldn’t see.

‘It’s okay,’ the guy managed to say.  
Managed, because his breathing was a little off.

The guy started to lift a hand to his head but found he couldn’t, grunting in pain.

Jeremy looked down and nearly screamed when he saw the bone sticking out.

‘ _Oh my god_ ! Oh no, oh god, that looks terrible. I’m driving you to the hospital. Right now.’  
  
‘It’s… okay,’ the guy said again, and if Jeremy didn’t suspect the guy had a concussion, or something even worse, he thought the guy was _glaring_ at him.  
  
‘Can you stand?’ Jeremy asked.

Grunting, the guy lifted himself up slightly.  
Slowly.  
But Jeremy saw the bone and his own head suddenly felt very light, and the world was definitely beginning to spin.

‘Nope, nope, nope,’ he quickly said, ‘You know what, don’t move. I’ll lift you.’

‘What?’ the guy said dazedly. ‘But you’re short.’

‘What?’ Jeremy asked, forgetting his panic for a moment. ‘I’m not that short.’

‘Ughn,’ the guy said, passing out.

So Jeremy freaked out again.  
‘Oh god, oh god, oh no.’  
  
☀  
  
Jean opened his eyes.  
Hospital.

Again?

No, the last time had been long time ago, he remembered tiredly.

His head hurt.  
His arm did too.

But pain was achingly familiar.

Jean breathed in through his nose, and out through his mouth.  
As long as he could breathe, he’d be okay.   
  
Someday.  
  
☀  
  
‘His skin’s so pale,’ Jeremy babbled nervously at the nurse, who was checking the guy’s pulse and temperature. ‘Is that normal?’

‘Yes,’ a rough voice answered him.

‘Oh, good morning,’ the nurse said, moving out of the way so Jeremy could see the guy, who was looking a little better with his arm wrapped up.  
The guy turned his head towards him, grey eyes looking almost detached.   
  
‘Is he drugged?’ Jeremy asked the nurse in concern.

‘Very,’ the nurse answered, smiling reassuringly at him before scribbling the last of the measurements on the clipboard. ‘Just push the button if you need me,’ she told them, then left.  
  
Left Jeremy and the guy alone.  
  
They stared at each other for a few seconds.  
  
Jeremy took in the pale and the dark.   
He thought the guy was like a black and white photograph.  
  
‘How are you feeling?’ he asked, when the silence stretched on for too long to be comfortable.

‘You hit me with your car,’ was the answer.

‘I am _so_ sorry. I wasn’t thinking- I _know_ I shouldn’t check my phone, but it- my sister. And I just wanted to know if everything was okay.’

The grey eyes weren’t impressed by his apology.

‘Can I get you anything?’ Jeremy asked, a little desperately.  
A whole lot guilty.

‘Quiet.’

‘No, I meant more like, a magazine or book, or maybe something to drink, to eat? Are you thirsty? Have you eaten breakfast?’

A frown formed on the guy’s face.

‘You are… the opposite of quiet.’  
  
‘I’m sorry,’ Jeremy apologised again. ‘I just want to make sure you’re okay.’

‘I don’t know you.’

Jeremy immediately introduced himself, feeling stupid for not thinking of that sooner.

But the guy didn’t seem to care about his name.   
Which wasn’t weird or anything.   
He _had_ hit him with his car.   
  
Jeremy groaned, feeling a fresh wave of guilt wash over him.

‘So do you want anything?’ he tried again. ‘Anything at all I can get you?’

‘Quiet,’ the guy groaned again, closing his eyes for a few seconds. ‘You talk too much.’

‘Oh _no_ , I forgot to ask if you had a concussion. I’m sorry if my voice is too-’   
  
The guy was definitely glaring at him again.  
  
Jeremy tried to keep his mouth shut, he really did, but the urge to be helpful, to make it right again, or simply better, was too big.

‘Anything?’ he whispered.

‘Ugh,’ the guy groaned. ‘A book then.’

‘Oh!’  
Jeremy smiled at him, finally feeling like he could be useful.  
‘I have one in my bag!’

He looked around.  
Realization hit.

‘It’s... still in my car.’

He looked sheepishly at the guy. ‘Mind if I get it?’

‘I don’t mind… you going,’ the guy said tiredly.

‘Be right back then!’ Jeremy exclaimed, jumping up and sprinting away.  
  
☀  
  
The words seemed to stay in the room long after Jeremy was gone.  
Too loud.

Jean groaned, pain stabbing him through the drugs, his arm feeling like it had been through a grinder.  
  
A nurse walked in again, another clipboard in her hand, probably filled with more questions.  
_Great.  
  
_ ☀  
  
‘Um, sorry,’ the nurse said. Jeremy paused, book clutched in his hand. ‘Are you familiar with the patient?’

‘Uhh,’ Jeremy said. ‘No. No, I’m not family.’

‘Oh. It’s just. There’s no one listed as his emergency contact.’  
  
No one?   
He didn’t have a single person he wanted to contact in case he ended up in the hospital?  
Or worse, no one he _could_ contact?

Jeremy felt his heart break a little.

‘Good thing he has you then,’ the nurse said, smiling at him.   
  
‘Yes,’ Jeremy said, making a snap decision. ‘Shall I give you my details?’  
  
☀  
  
The door opened again.  
Jeremy was back, clutching a book in his hand and looking slightly startled.   
  
Jean didn’t think that was a good thing.

‘The book!’ Jeremy exclaimed, holding it out in front of him.

It was indeed a book.  
And Jean would’ve grabbed it if he hadn’t broken his dominant arm.

So he just stared at Jeremy, who realized his mistake in three, two, one-

‘Oh! How could I forget? Sorry.’

Jeremy, Jean had concluded, seemed to apologise for everything.

It was excessive, and ridiculous.

Which was why Jean ignored him, choosing to read the book’s cover instead.  
  
‘The Hobbit.’

‘Yeah, I really like all the lord of the rings and hobbit movies,’ Jeremy said.  
No, smiled.   
  
It was the one thing about Jeremy that wasn’t apologetic.   
His smile.   
  
And Jeremy beamed at Jean, looking impossibly bright and… warm, for lack of a better description.  
He needed a better description.   
  
Jean looked away.  
  
‘Should I, uh, give it to you?’ Jeremy asked.

Jean nodded and held out his left hand.  
  
After a moment’s hesitation, Jeremy walked over and put the book in his hand.  
  
As he’d predicted, it was impossible to try and read the small thing with one hand, and his non-dominant hand at that.  
  
Jean wasn’t going to give up without a fight.  
  
But when the book fell out of his hand for the fourth time,  
the staring finally became too much and Jean looked over to see Jeremy watching him, biting his lip and looking extremely uncomfortable.

‘Why are you still here?’ Jean snapped.

Of all the things Jeremy could say,  
he asked,  
‘Do you need help?’  
  
If he needed any help, it would have been years ago.   
He hadn’t gotten it then, so he would manage without now.   
  
‘No,’ Jean said icily. ‘I need quiet.’

‘I’m sorry,’ Jeremy said again, as predictable as he’d seemed from the start. ‘I just don’t want to leave you here alone.’

‘How would you define quiet?’

Jeremy rubbed a hand through his hair.  
‘Um. No sounds. No talking. No laughing.’

Jean stared pointedly at him.

‘You really want to be alone?’ Jeremy asked.

No.

The answer came immediately, before Jean could push it away.  
Because alone _was_ fine. 

‘Yes,’ he said, holding Jeremy’s warm brown eyes.

‘Okay,’ Jeremy said simply. ‘Then I’ll go. Enjoy the book!’

He was almost gone, taking his ridiculous smile with him,  
but then Jeremy paused in the door opening.

‘I-’ he started.

‘I swear I’ll throw the book at your head if you apologise one more time,’ Jean threatened.  
  
Jeremy’s mouth hung open in surprise.

Figured.

‘I’d be impressed,’ Jeremy changed his sentence. ‘Since you’re right handed.’

‘I’m motivated.’

Jeremy laughed.  
Out loud.   
The warm sound was ringing through the room.   
  
How could one person laugh so much?

Jean wanted to glare,  
he really did,  
but he found himself just. Staring.  
  
☀  
  
Jeremy wondered why the guy was looking at him like he was speaking in a different language.  
  
Jeremy also wondered why he was so bent on being alone, when there was absolutely nothing the guy could do on his own right now.   
He couldn’t even hold the book.  
  
☀  
  
Jean had slept horribly.   
There were too many unfamiliar noises in the hospital.   
Too many people he didn’t know.  
  
He felt relieved when the sun finally rose,  
bathing the cold, colourless hospital room in golden light.   
  
It was easier to breathe now.  
  
The door opened.   
Probably breakfast, Jean thought, until.   
  
‘What’s your name?’ Jeremy asked.

Jean turned his head in shock, the movement hurting immediately. He groaned.

Jeremy rushed forward in concern.  
‘Woah, careful!’   
  
Blinking against the pain, Jean saw that he had been right though.   
Jeremy had brought his breakfast.

‘Is that allowed?’ he asked.

‘Um, yeah.’ Jeremy laughed nervously. ‘I asked.’

‘Jean.’

‘What?’ Jeremy asked.  
  
Jean rolled his eyes and reached out with his left hand, pulling his breakfast towards him.

‘My name.’

When there was no reply, Jean subtly looked up through his eyelashes.  
He saw Jeremy smiling at him.   
Again.

‘Sounds French,’ Jeremy said.

‘I am.’

‘Really?’

Jean merely started eating.  
If Jeremy didn’t trust Jean that was _his_ issue.

‘So you’ve lived out some great romance?’

What the everloving fuck was this guy talking about.

‘Yes,’ Jean said. ‘My abusive boyfriend was the epitome of romance.’

It was quiet then.  
Finally.  
Only Jean found himself wishing Jeremy would say something,  
because Jean hadn’t meant to share that piece of personal information.

‘Boyfriend?’ Jeremy asked quietly.

Oh for fuck’s sake.

‘Lovely,’ Jean said sarcastically. ‘You’re a homophobe.’

Jeremy’s eyes widened.  
‘Oh, god, _no!_ I’m totally gay!’

Jean blinked at the unasked for information.  
  
‘Is he still your boyfriend?’ Jeremy asked slowly. Almost through clenched teeth.   
Well, he definitely looked angry.

What the hell?  
It was so not Jeremy’s business.

Except Jeremy looked ready to fight, and why was that.  
Why was he so concerned?   
  
‘No,’ Jean said shortly, ‘He’s dead.’

A lot of different emotions flickered across Jeremy’s face.  
  
‘I’m not sure if I should say sorry or not.’

‘Don’t. You say sorry too much.’

‘Yeah, but,’ Jeremy started, sitting down on Jean’s bed and since when had Jean given him the impression he could do that? ‘That’s because I feel really guilty for putting you in the hospital.’

Yes.  
Jean was aware of this fact after the tenth sorry.

He took another bite of his cereal, wondering if Jeremy would go if Jean stopped speaking to him.

But after fifteen minutes of silence, where he'd finished his breakfast,  
Jeremy was still there.

Jean looked up.  
  
Jeremy had grabbed _the Hobbit_ again, which Jean had left on the bed, and was reading, his light brown eyes flitting across the page.

Jean shouldn’t watch him,  
but it was difficult not to.   
  
Jeremy was a person you watched.

And Jean watched.  
The way Jeremy’s brown hair was ruffled, the tips blonde and bright.  
Like Jeremy.

Ridiculous, Jean reminded himself.  
But he kept looking.  
  
There was a smattering of sunny freckles across Jeremy’s cheeks.   
Because of course there was.   
  
Probably noticing Jean’s rude staring, Jeremy looked up and-   
The smile still surprised Jean.   
  
He looked away.

‘I can read to you?’ Jeremy proposed, holding up the book.  
  
‘Why?’ Jean asked.

‘Well. Because you can’t hold the book right now… Sorry, bro.’

Jean had to fight his disgust from showing on his face.

‘Don’t.’  
  
‘Look, I get that it’s hard to ask for help, but-’

‘No,’ Jean said, irritated, because he had to explain himself _again_. ‘Don’t call me bro.’

Jeremy blinked in surprise.  
Then started laughing.

‘Oh, okay. Sorry.’

Jean sighed.

‘Babe?’

Jean’s head snapped up, looking at Jeremy in horror.  
But it only made Jeremy laugh harder, clutching his stomach.

‘Oh yeah,’ he laughed. ‘That one’s definitely staying.’

‘ _No way_ ,’ Jean said. ‘I’ll make sure you get thrown out of the hospital.’

‘Am I interrupting?’ the nurse asked them, walking into the room.   
  
‘No,’ Jean said immediately. ‘But you can take him away.’

The nurse smiled like she knew what Jean meant.  
Weird.  
  
‘Boyfriend’s can be so insensitive, right?’ she said knowingly.

Jean wasn’t sure he’d heard her correctly.  
  
‘I’m sorry?’ he said.

‘Yeah!’ Jeremy suddenly said loudly, jumping to his feet. ‘Don’t worry, I’ll go willingly. So you two can, uh, bond! Over insensitive boyfriends.’

Jean glared at Jeremy,  
who smiled sheepishly at him, running a hand through his ridiculous hair.   
  
‘He’s cute,’ the nurse said when Jeremy had left.

‘Yes,’ Jean agreed angrily.  
  
Then snapped his mouth shut.   
That was not what he had meant to say.  
Again.  
  
☀  
  
‘Boyfriend?’ Jean asked angrily as soon as Jeremy walked into the room again.

‘Hi babe,’ he joked.

Jean scowled in return.

‘So okay, I know what you’re thinking,’ Jeremy quickly started explaining, ‘This guy runs me over and puts me in the hospital and now he’s being a total creeper by pretending to be my boyfriend.’

The frown on Jean’s face intensified.  
Such a dark expression.   
  
‘But the nurse said you didn’t have an emergency contact and so I said she could put _my_ details in. You know, just in case?’   
  
Didn’t seem like Jean ‘knew, just in case’.

‘Okay,’ Jeremy laughed awkwardly. ‘Anyway. She asked me if I was your boyfriend, because then she’d make a note, and it would allow me quicker access to your... uh, room… Okay, your glare is scaring me now.’  
  
‘Why didn’t you just _go_?’ Jean nearly growled. ‘I told you I wanted quiet, didn’t I?’

‘But you don’t look happy…’

‘What are you? A child? Newsflash kid: not everyone is happy.’

It was in no way a newsflash for Jeremy.  
  
‘I know,’ he said calmly. ‘My sister is depressed.’   
  
Though the frown stayed,  
the anger slowly left Jean’s eyes as he watched Jeremy warily.

Then he said,  
‘I’m sorry.’

‘No, that’s okay, you didn’t know.’

Jeremy saw Jean’s pale and slender fingers twitch before he suddenly reached out and grabbed _The Hobbit,_ still lying on the bed after Jeremy had thrown it there so he could make his escape.

‘I’m bored,’ Jean said.

‘Figured,’ Jeremy smiled.  

Instead of replying, Jean just stared at him like he was weird and different,  
and Jeremy hoped it wasn’t because it’d been a long time since someone had smiled at Jean.  
  
☀  
  
Jeremy’s voice was warm as he read out loud.  
Warm.  
Jean needed to find a better adjective than that.   
  
Staring out the large windows to his right, Jean watched the sun shine on the buildings surrounding the hospital.  
  
He wished he could see the sea,  
then told himself off for wishing.  
Wishing was for children.

Then,  
Jeremy tried to do accents for the dwarves.  
  
It was the worst thing Jean had ever heard.   
  
He laughed before he could stop himself,  
then  quickly covered his mouth with his hand.  
  
But the damage had been done.  
Jeremy had stopped reading and was looking at him in wonder.

‘That’s offensive,’ Jean said, voice muffled.  
  
Jeremy grinned.

‘Arrrre yeee shurrre?’ he said in that godawful accent.

Jean snorted.  
Then looked horrified at himself.  
  
Smiling, Jeremy leaned forward,  
slow enough that Jean could see what he was going to do,   
and grabbed Jean’s wrist with a warm hand.

Jeremy gently pulled Jean’s hand away from his mouth.

‘I like your laugh,’ he said.

Ridiculous.  
  
But Jean was sure his glare wasn’t as effective when his cheeks were warming up.  
  
Jeremy was still gently holding his hand.   
Was still closer than before.

‘Not so pale,’ Jeremy smiled cheekily.  
  
Jean hated it.   
And he didn’t.

He pulled his hand back.

‘You’re still short.’

Jeremy just laughed in response, then leaned back and continued reading.

The horrible accents returned.

Jean bit his lip to stop himself from snorting.  
Or worse,  
laughing.   
  
☀  
  
Closing the book, having read until his voice got a little scratchy and painful, Jeremy looked out the window.  
  
The sun was setting.

He looked back to the bed where Jean had fallen asleep.

Jean’s long, dark eyelashes were such a stark contrast against his pale skin that Jeremy wondered again if Jean wasn’t secretly a photograph.  
A piece of art.   
  
Oh god, that was cheesy.   
Jeremy laughed quietly at himself, no t wanting to accidentally wake Jean up.   
  
He’d just moved to his feet when a nurse knocked softly on the door, gesturing for him to follow her outside.  
  
‘You’re very nice to him,’ she smiled, peering briefly at Jean and the book lying next to him, before returning to Jeremy. ‘If all goes well, he’ll be out of the hospital in a few days. He hasn’t suffered any major damage. Just like _you_ haven’t, luckily.’

Jeremy smiled sheepishly, having totally forgotten about his own head hitting the steering wheel.  
  
As he was walking to the parking garage, Jeremy pulled out his phone to read yesterday’s texts from his sister.

 **Are you really okay???**   
  
_Totally!!_ he’d texted back. _Just got a wakeup call._

**Don’t we all need those sometimes :)**

The smiley still did things to Jeremy’s heart. Made him breathe out in relief.

Until he stood in front of his car.  
At the sight of it, all of a sudden his heart was pounding loudly, and his skin felt too hot and too cold.   
  
So Jeremy called Alvarez.  
  
‘Hey, so how’s your boyfriend?’

Oh yeah, Jeremy had told her.   
  
‘He laughed today,’ he said proudly.

‘It was totally _at_ you, wasn’t it?’

‘Yep.’

‘Oh my god, you’re ridiculous. And _so_ crushing on him.’

Jeremy blushed.

‘Maybe. Look, um, I don’t think I can drive away from the hospital today either. Could you maybe pick me up? Pretty please?’

‘Damnit, Knox. You know I have a girlfriend and yet you still give me pretty pleases.’

Jeremy could hear her smiling.

‘I’ll be right there,’ she promised him.

‘Thank you,’ he said.  
  
☀  
  
‘So I heard that if you behave yourself today, you can go home tomorrow.’  
Jeremy was smiling as he walked into the room wearing a yellow shirt that said ‘ _bonjour_ ’.  
  
But the horrible shirt wasn’t what Jean focused on.   
It was the glasses,  
and the way they looked on Jeremy’s face.

Jean tried to bring back his glare,  
but it was difficult.   
  
‘I thought you were going to bring my breakfast.’

A bright smile spread across Jeremy’s face.  
It was warm.

‘You were waiting for me?’

Jean stared at him.

‘I can’t move.’  
  
‘What?!’ Jeremy exclaimed in concern, rushing over. ‘But I thought you were getting better? Should I call the nurse?’

Jean sighed.  
‘No. I meant I’m stuck in the hospital.’

‘Oh,’ Jeremy said, sighing in relief. ‘Oh. Don’t scare me like that again.’

‘Don’t hit me with your car again.’

Jeremy winced, and dropped his gaze to his feet.

‘I’m _so_ sorry,’ he said quietly, ‘I definitely shouldn’t have looked at my phone. It was-’

‘Shut up,’ Jean said. ‘It’s okay. I’ll get out of here tomorrow. Then you don’t have to visit me out of guilt again.’

‘What?’ Jeremy looked up. ‘You think I visit you to ease my guilt?’

Jean was thrown.  
  
Jeremy’s question suggested that that wasn’t the reason, but he honestly couldn’t think of _why_ .  
  
_You’re worthless without me._

Jean flinched as the cold words sounded through his head,  
flinched like he felt the slap again.

He forced it all down within a second.

But Jeremy was frowning at him.  
  
The frown looked wrong on his face.   
Ridiculous.

‘Are you okay?’ Jeremy asked in concern.

Someday.  
Maybe.

Jean looked away.

The silence between them felt awkward,  
and Jean wondered if it would make Jeremy leave.  
  
Hanging out with Jean wasn’t easy,  
probably never would be.

He was- _damaged. You’re broken.  
  
_ Okay.   
Today wouldn’t be a good day then.

But Jeremy didn’t go.

Jeremy said, ‘I brought m&m’s.’  
Jeremy said, ‘I even brought my laptop.’   
Jeremy said, ‘So we could watch a movie, maybe?’   
  
Of course he interpreted Jean’s silence wrong, and started apologising at that point.

‘If you’re tired, that’s okay.’  
‘I can read to you if you want.’   
‘Or not. Whatever you want.’  
‘Sorry.’

Jean watched the words tumble out of Jeremy’s mouth.  
‘ _whatever you want_ ’.   
  
So Jean said, ‘I’ve never seen _The Hobbit._ ’   
  
‘Oh boy,’ Jeremy said, trying to look serious but he was smiling brightly now. So brightly. ‘That’s three movies. Each three hours.’

‘I can’t run.’

Jeremy laughed.

‘That was a joke, wasn’t it?’

Jean stared at him.  
‘Definitely not.’

But Jeremy was already searching through his backpack, pulling out his laptop and charger.  
  
‘Scoot over,’ he said, and Jean did his best, but it was still a tight fit.

Jeremy was so close.  
His shoulder was touching Jean’s arm.   
His hair brushed Jean’s face as he leaned over to grab the m&m’s he’d thrown on the bed.   
  
It was too close.  
And it wasn’t.  
  
They watched the three movies, back to back, shoulder to shoulder.   
Jeremy had even packed lunch for himself, had quickly gotten it from his bag when the nurse had given Jean his.   
  
Jeremy squirmed at the bloody parts, and tried to do the dwarves’ accents again but Jean had immediately shushed him.  
  
Yet the laugh had still escaped.   
And Jeremy had smiled so brightly at him.

And at the end,   
Jeremy was crying.   
  
It was sad, yes, but all Jean could think was   
warm.  
He felt warm with Jeremy close.   
Inside and out.  
  
He should maybe think of a better description.

At the end of the evening, when Jeremy left and took the warmth with him,  
Jean suddenly realized it had been a good day after all.  
  
☀  
  
Jeremy took a deep breath, then pulled out his phone.  
  
_I think I like someone._ _  
_ _  
_ **Like like?** his sister texted back.

 _Definitely :) Not as much as I like you tho <3 _ _  
_ _  
_ **You’re ridiculous. <3** **  
** **  
** _How was your day?_ _  
_ _  
_ **Okay. I picked up a book again today.**

_And?_

**Put it down after twenty pages.** **  
** **  
** _But you picked it up. That’s a start!! <3 _

**Maybe. Are you going to ask him out?**

_Maybe. Should I?_

**Pick him up, bro ;)**

_You’re ridiculous <3  
  
_ ☀  
  
‘Could you sign here?’ the nurse asked.   
  
Well, Jean was definitely trying.

He clumsily grabbed the pen with his left hand and scribbled something that resembled his name onto the dotted line.

‘Great! Then you’re officially good enough for society,’ she joked.

Jean just stared back at her.  
  
‘Is your boyfriend picking you up?’ she asked when she noticed she wasn’t going to get a reply.

‘No,’ Jean said.  
  
‘Yes,’ Jeremy said from behind him, startling a few years off of Jean.   
  
‘Oh, that’s great. I wouldn’t advise doing anything strenuous with that arm,’ she said. ‘Just in case.’

‘I’ll make sure he behaves,’ Jeremy grinned, like he wasn’t the one who had hit Jean with his car in the first place.

They were walking through the hospital when Jean noticed Jeremy was eyeing him from the corner of his eyes.

‘What?’ he asked.

‘I wondered if you had any clothes,’ Jeremy said, and lifted the sport bag slung over his shoulder. ‘I might’ve brought you some, just in case.’

‘They washed mine,’ Jean explained. And he couldn’t resist. ‘You’re too short for me anyway.’

As they walked through the hospital’s doors,   
Jean took a deep breath.  
The fresh air was great.

‘I’m not!’ Jeremy protested, moving in front of Jean. ‘Look!’

Jean looked.  
Maybe a little down.  
Jeremy looked back.   
Maybe a little up.

Maybe that was just who they were.

Their noses were almost touching  
and for a moment, Jean _wished._   
  
It was ridiculous.   
  
‘Oh, god,’ Jeremy whispered. His warm, _warm_ , breath brushed against Jean’s lips. ‘You’re so beautiful.’   
  
It was ridiculous.   
And it wasn’t.  
  
Jean breathed out slowly.   
  
‘You’re ridiculous.’

‘So I’ve been told,’ Jeremy grinned, leaning back, starting to walk again. ‘Let’s go.’

Jean wasn’t following.  
Mentally.   
He did physically.

‘Let’s go?’ he repeated.

‘Yeah, you live _somewhere_ don’t you?’

‘If you know where I live,’ Jean started slowly, but Jeremy immediately held up his hands.  
  
‘I don’t! I don’t! No, that would definitely be creepy.’

Jean stared disbelievingly at him.  
He believed Jeremy.

They walked into the parking garage, and Jean asked,  
‘How are we-’  
  
And it hit Jean.   
Well, not literally.  
Not _again_ .   
  
Jeremy stopped walking and stood next to a car Jean vaguely recognized.

Jeremy was smiling sheepishly, rubbing a hand through his dark and bright hair.  
  
‘I thought… maybe I could drive you? I figured if you’re _inside_ the car, you know, there’s no chance of hitting you again.’

Jean blinked.  
Stared at the blush spreading on Jeremy’s cheeks.  
And then he laughed.  
  
Jean laughed ridiculously loud.  
  
☀  
  
If you asked, most people would tell you that Jeremy Knox was a very nice guy.  
Maybe a little ridiculous, sure.  
  
Nobody would tell you he’d hit a guy with his car,   
and ended up not regretting it at all.  
  
☀ 

 

**Author's Note:**

> SO.  
> What d'you think?  
> I know I'm definitely liking these two boys together <3
> 
> I hope this was at all something you liked, jeanmoreauz! 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading <3  
> (and you can always find me at idnis.tumblr.com or @idnis9 on twitter)


End file.
